The Logbook between
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: ...ESB and ROTJ. Luke, Leia and Lando are writing down the events between V and VI in a logbook.
1. Return and Rescue Mission

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone. Welcome to a new little "project" I am gonna work on every now and then. It's some kind of a logbook, that Leia, Luke and Lando are writing, after Han is frozen in carbonite.

Luke

_Leia_

**Lando**

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae-Rebel Fleet, 1900, Logbook entry:_

_My name is Leia Organa. My feelings are mixed up. I am so angry and upset and confused. I just returned to the fleet from Bespin. As our base on Hoth was under attack, I had to escape with Captain Han Solo. We had to hide from the Empire, because the hyperdrive of his ship, the "Millenium Falcon", was broken. That maybe wasn't new, but it wasn't good at this moment, because we had to get away from three star-destroyers and a big bunch of TIE-fighters. While Han, his friend Chewie and I were fixing the ship, it happened: Han and I kissed. Yes...I love him. As the hyperdrive was more or less fixed, Han told me about his old friend Lando. We flew to his gas-mine at Bespin, since we couldn't make it to Abrigado Rae. As we arrived at Bespin everything seemed okay, but Lando leaded us into a trap. Darth Vader and Boba Fett were expecting us. Vader was after Luke and Fett was after...Han and he got him. He froze him in cabonite. Before he did it I told him how much I loved him. He just had to know it. He survived the freezing process, but Fett took Han to Jabba the Hutt. Han still owed him money. I just do not want to imagine, what they're doing to him at Jabba's palace. Vader didn't get Luke, but he is in Med-Bay, because Vader sliced off his hand, as they dueled and he told Luke, that he was his father. In some way it can not be true. How can a person like Luke be the son of such a cruel Sith-Lord? Now I am on the Rebel Fleet. I'm not talking to Lando. He ain't unresponsible for all this. Luke is delirious and Chewie? Well...I can't say, that he has chosen to aid Lando or me. A diplomatic wookie. Even though he tried to kill Lando on Bespin, as he tried to help us. Where is that supposed to end? I don't know._

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae-Rebel Fleet, 2200, Logbook entry:**

**Lando Calrissian here. Well...how shall I tell it? A new game is on and my chances ain't verry good. I had to lead my old friends Han and Chewie and Han's girl Princess Leia Organa into a trap. Vader and I made some deal, but that is another story. He had some bounty-hunter on him. Boba Fett, or something. One of those guys, who had been after Han, since he still owed this Hutt some money. I gotta admit, that I haven't seen him or spoken to him in...years. He got himself some nice debts and later he became a member of the Rebel Alliance. I didn't know, that it was possible for him to do a thing like this. Well...I am the right one talking: The adminestrator of Cloud City. The princess hates me now. Can't say, that I blame her. It was my fault, that Han was frozen in carbonite, but I had been in darkness about this part of the deal I made with Darth Vader. He was after a friend of the princess. Luke was his name...or something like this. He is one of the last jedi. Or at least he is training to become one, since he wasn't even born at the "Purge". Vader sliced his hand off. Now he is delirious and the princess is worried. We don't talk to each other. I didn't get to know Luke very much. He was injured badly after I had pulled him into the "Falcon". Vader has been using all of us. I can't belive how I could be SO BLIND! Now I am trying to find out, where Fett wants to take Han. I want to set things right and make it up to all of them. The princess, Luke...everyone. Especially Han and I would also make some progress, if it weren't for a certain droid, that keeps telling me, that there is no oppertunity to get Han outta this. I get why Threepio gets on Han's nerves now.**


	2. Of annoying droids and broken hearts

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1200, Logbook entry:**

**I have already asked Chewie so many times to shut off this blasted droid! The astromech is easy to get along with and pretty nice, but the golden droid likes it to tell me the odds. He keeps on telling me, that the odds are bad to get Han out and I am surely not gonna make any progress in my little plan and I'm gonna lose my mind by the way. My first day around here and I have nothing to do. I'm sitting in the "Falcon", trying to scope out the place, where Han was taken and trying to keep this droid quiet! I think I am not even allowed to write this, without this golden droid getting on my nerves! I am gonna stop writing now and then I'll go on with searching for Han and with finding a way to shut off this droid.**

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1500, Logbook entry:_

_I am tierd, I am am exausthed and today I almost fell asleep into a meeting. I had a nightmare last night. I had managed to get to Han, only to find him dead. I do not want this dream to come true. I have been crying the rest of the night. I can not focus on my work anymore. Chewie sometimes tells me to stop worrying and destroying myself. I can't help it. I am still worried about Han and now I regret it to call him a scruffy looking nerf hearder and I also regret every single time we argued. I could only tell him how much I loved him, before he was frozen. I want him to be save, but...I do not see any oppertunity._


	3. More annoying droids, captures and tears

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1700, Logbook entry:**

**Are those Imperials ever going to give it up? NO! They've attacked some Rebel ships near Aldin today. They've also brought a gigantic super-star-destroyer and Interdictor cruisers, some cruisers, you can prevent other ships from jumping into hyperspace with. The most of the rebels in the ships have been taken prisoner. They are on their way to Kossal. Mon Mothma, one of the leaders in the alliance, says, that they can not be left to death in the darkness of the mines. In some way I agree with her. Those guys have been risking their lives to get the republic back, so they can't be left to death. I'm writing this, while I am telling Chewie to keep his mouth shut, since he keeps on telling me, that I am going soft, just like Han. I'm gonna stop writing for now, before Chewie keeps on telling me this.**

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2000, Logbook entry:_

_I'm writing this in my quarters, since the medical droids threw me outta the Med-Bay. Two-One-Bee might be a good medical droid, but in some ways he can be verry annoying. Since Luke is still in a bad condition, the droids tries his best to keep me outta his room. I have to get out all my arm-twistings, until this lets me in for 5 minutes. Everytime, when I am in the Med-Bay to visit Luke, the droid gets in my way and says things like: "I'm afraid, can not allow you to do this." or "I'm sorry princess, but I can not let you see the patient". That's already going on, since yesterday and it really makes me want to shut this droid off, or argue, with him, like Han sometimes did. Especially on Hoth. I think back there blasters were involved either, but I don't know for sure. Luke..., Han... why do the people I love always have to be taken away from me? Luke is delirious, Han's frozen in carbonite and my parents were killed as Alderaan was destroyed. I have no one left anymore. Chewie often comes to see, if I am alright, when he doesn't spend time with Lando. I have no idea, what those guys are doing in the "Falcon"._


	4. Leia, Luke and I

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2300, Logbook entry:**

**I can not sleep. I'm sure I should, but I have no time, where I have to be up tomorrow, so I am still awake and writing this. I have no idea, how I am supposed to find Han, when I keep on trying like this, but what other options do I have? The princess still doesn't talk to me. I don't know how many times I have to apologize, until she believes me. Is it just me being into a bad mood, or does this all turn into a complete disaster? The second option would make way more sense I think. I'm sitting onto the Falcon now and I am more then just frustraded. Gotta stop writing now. I think there is something going on in the hangar.**

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2330, Logbook entry:**

**I think my chances are better for now. The princess and I made our peace. Or better: Leia and I, since she keeps telling me to call her Leia from now on. I found her crying in the hangar. First she did not want to talk to me again, but I kept telling her, that I was truly sorry about the thing at Bespin and I told her about my little plan to save Han. She bursted into tears soon. I just held her for some time. Maybe Chewie is right and maybe I AM going soft, like Han did. I'm alone on the "Falcon" now. Tomorrow Leia and I will check on Luke in the Med-Bay. I'm pretty certain, that he is mad at me. I'll stop now, or I'm probably gonna fall asleep, with my head on this table.**

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0530, Logbook entry:**

**I think it'll take longer to find out, if Luke can forgive me. He still some strange mixture of delirious and unconscious. How do I know, what this is exactly? I am no medical droid or a medic. He kept babbling something about someone not telling him the truth. Leia was so nice to update me on the whole story. This jedi master called Ben Kenobi had first supervised Luke's training, until his master was murdered by Vader himself. The rest of the story was kinda confusing to me and it would take me the day to write it down, even if it's still early in the morning. I better don't get started about it, in front of Luke either. I maybe don't know much about the force, but I think Vader is messing with the poor guy's mind. This kinda makes me feel more stupid about the deal, because, if it hadn't been for me, Luke wouldn't be in this mess.**


	5. An idea of Lando and a new friendship

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0700, Logbook entry:_

_I feel kinda stupid, because I haven't talked to Lando. For the first time I kinda admire him. He always was sorry about the freezing of Han and told me, if he could erase this part of his life, he would've done it. I'm helping him now to find Han. I'm even spending more time on the "Falcon" with Lando and Chewie then working. I know I should put more efforts in the war against the Empire, but I love Han. I can't do anything about my feelings and I am glad, that this Logbook stays between us, because, if Mon Mothma would read this, it would cause me a great deal of trouble. I'm now sitting in my quarters, waiting for Lando and Chewie to arrive. We want to talk about the next step in the plan._

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0924, Logbook entry:**

**One of my last Logbook entries for now. The day after tomorrow I'll be heading to Tatooine, with Chewie. Leia will stay on the Fleet, since I can not take her there. Tatooine is controlled by the Hutt's and, if Leia falls into their hands...I neither want to imagine, what they would do with her, nor write it. It's just better, when we are going alone for now. Leia said, that she wouldn't be able to go after all, since the alliance needed her, but I could see at her eyes, that it tortured her inside. Apperantly she truly loves Han and cares for him. Well...I do not have any other options, when it comes to this. We can't risk this.**

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1923, Logbook entry:_

_I'm sitting in a waiting room of the Med-Bay, while I am writing this. Luke is conscious again. We're all happy, except for Lando. I had to drag him into the Med-Bay, since I thought Luke would be happy to see him and get to know him properly. Lando didn't get to talk to Luke very much, after we had saved him on Bespin, but Lando still didn't want to come. He is probably thinking Luke's mad at him, but I do not belive this. Luke's always able to forgive and I am pretty sure he will forgive him too. I told him so, but he says, if it hadn't been for him, Luke wouldn't be in the Med-Bay. That's all he says. I'm never speaking this out, but I think Two-One-Bee is trying to keep us away from Luke. Probably a malfunction, that makes him think, that it's better to leave Luke cut off from other people, especially us. Han always used to say, that it's easier to be in the Med-Bay, when your friends come and visit you. If he would be here now Two-One-Bee would probably shut up!_

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2004, Logbook entry:_

_I have already given Lando the "I-told-you-so"-look for many times. Now we are on the "Falcon" and I'm still looking at him like this. Got this from Luke. He loves this. Luke is getting better and he seems to be making friends with Lando. Lando was kinda surprised, since he insisted, that Luke was mad at him. We talked for a long time, until Two-One-Bee kicked out Lando and me. I really do not know, what has gotten into this droid. He annoys Lando, Chewie and me. Luke doesn't say anything about it. He is so different. I better don't write down, what Han said one day about Luke becoming a jedi. The story is...too complicated and, if I started writing it down now, I'd sit on the Falcon till midnight and there is still that meeting about the mission on Kossal, in which I do not want to fall asleep._


	6. A jedi, a softie and a princess

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0611, Logbook entry:**

**Blast those rebel meetings! Poor Leia dies because of force knows what, before Mon Mothma and all the others run out of things to blab about. I saw Leia just a few minutes ago. She looked horrible, to put it nicely. Well...it's hard to see anyone on the fleet, who couldn't use a week of sleep. The pilots look like they have been flying around in space for more than two weeks, the troopers look like they got into fist fights and then worked double-shifts, the officers, especially the Mon Calamari, who navigate, look like they only sleep, when they are off-duty and I better don't get started about the leading persons, since Leia is the best example. Tomorrow Chewie and I are off to Tatooine. I'm glad we updated Luke onto the situation and I think Leia was right, when she said, that Luke would forgive me. He's okay, but he looks so sad. Probably one of those jedi things. I don't know much about this. After lunch Leia, Chewie and I are going to visit Luke again. I think I will get him to write something into this logbook this time. Probably he won't look so sad anymore afterwards. I hate to watch it. Okay...I AM REALLY GOING SOFT!**

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1444, Logbook entry:_

_Just got back from lunch with Lando. We're in the waiting room of the Med-Bay again._

_I must say one thing about him: He is a good leader, just like Han. Han has rubbed off on Lando. I think he'd make a good general in the alliance. He got, what it takes. As I told him that, he was all schocked and did not awnser me. I still think he will think about it. I don't know why , I just do. Oh...the Two-One-Bee is coming. If we are lucky he will let us in, without a debate._

Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1450, Logbook entry:

This is Luke Skywalker. I just don't know anymore. I don't know, if I should really be a jedi, I don't know, if my trust opposite Ben was a mistake and I don't know, if Vader really is my father. I'm not even sure, if I should stay with the alliance, since Vader could find me and hurt everyone I care about, but I still can't leave them. I just can't. I don't know, what I should do. I...feel so lost. ´

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1500, Logbook entry:**

**Blast, blast, blast! I did not want THIS to happen! Luke's crying! I did not want to upset him, with writing in the logbook. I just want to cheer him up a little, because he looked so...troubled. Oh no! Two-One-Bee is coming! As if I did not forsee this. He might be a medical droid, but he would work out better, as an Annoy-droid, since he's better in annyoing, then in Medical Treatments.**

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2334, Logbook entry:_

_Lando shouldn't trouble himself so much, about what happened in the Med-Bay. He just wanted to cheer Luke up and not to upset him. Tomorrow he'll be off to Tatooine with Chewie. I hope Luke and I will get a proper chance to say goodbye, before they leave. Today, after Luke calmed down, Lando and I got him all updated about our plan to save Han. His atrifical hand will be attached tomorrow. After that he'll probably be outta this Med-Bay._

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1317, Logbook entry:_

_Luke's outta the Med-Bay and Lando and Chewie are off to Tatooine. Luke has his new hand and the rest of his squaddron hosted some kind of a Welcome party for him. Luke almost cried. Tears of happiness I suppose. I hope so. He has changed, since he dueled Vader in Cloud-City. He's not the same Luke, I got to know on the first Death Star anymore. Maybe Han was right with, what he said. I did not belive him back then, but now I'm not so sure. Even Lando saw how sad he was and he only has known him for a few days. I must say I am kinda worried, that this will all end up very bad. This whole jedi thing just came crashing down onto him. That reminds me about this one night on Hoth, where foolish Han risked his life to save Luke. Luke kept blabbing about Ben Kenobi, Yoda, that he was the "only Hope" for the jedi order and more things, which I do not remember clearly. Strange story I can say. Even Han was confused. It reminded me of, what he said, about Luke becoming a jedi. He told me in a quiet moment. In a moment, where we hadn't been arguing. It's horrible to watch Luke going through this._

_I do not want to slow Luke down, or prevent him to do this and in some way I still think he'd make a good jedi. Oh Han...I wish you were here. You'd know, what to do._


	7. Force Mysteries and War Mysteries

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1450, Logbook entry:_

_Lando and Chewie are gone for 3 weeks already. I hope neither the Empire nor Jabba's minions have captured them. I know Lando is staying quiet to keep us all safe from Jabba and his minions, but I am really starting to worry about them, but I have enough problems without their quietness becoming on either. Luke is barely awake, when he is on duty. He told me, that Vader knows, where he is and, that he is a threat. The unbelievable thing is, that some people in our leading structure want him to be thrown out of the alliance. They are saying things like: "Now, that we know he is Vader's son, we can't ignore the threat Commander Skywalker represents to the whole alliance". Luckily those aren't many and they do not have many allies. I'm one of the people, who want to keep Luke in the alliance. Obvious isn't it? If Han was here, he'd probably say the same thing about wanting to keep Luke here._

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1613, Logbook entry:_

_Alright...I'm oficially going insane now. Lando and Chewie keep so quiet, that I'm worried for their lifes, Sith are messing with poor Luke, Han is captured by a Hutt and I have to watch it. My hands are tied on all these things. I do not know a thing about the force and I can not help Luke with this. Lando and Chewie can not transmit, without the Empire or Jabba noticing and Han is held captive at Jabba's palace. I really hate to watch people I care about suffering, with nothing I can do about it. I could easily scream now, but I am still a princess and one of the leaders of the alliance. I must show a proper behaviour. I mostly do this, but there are still times, where I lock myself up in my quarters and I just cry. I'm crying, because I just want the people I care about back. I'm crying, because of anger. Anger for the Empire and Jabba and his criminal empire for causing so much pain to so many people, who do NOT deserve it. In some way not even Lando is the same anymore. He's not that Adminestrator I met in Clound City anymore. He's not the guy who's trying to flirt with me at every given oppertunity anymore. I may haven't known him for long, but I see, that he has changed. He's become a leading person to me. He feels like it's his duty to fix his mistakes. I don't know how long it will take for him to notice, that I have already forgiven him and Luke either. War is something horrible. It changes people forever, forces young men and women to grow up fast...sometimes too fast. Sometimes there are sixteen-year-old with the nex recruits. Seeing young boys with the new recruits always makes me wnat to gasp, since teenagers just can't be thrown in a thing like this so early. I maybe was thrown in early either, but I was not a pilot. I was NOT risking my life in the fields, where I could be killed every second! I might've also almost gotten myself killed either, but this was something else!_


	8. Holo messages and friends

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0100, Logbook entry:_

_Alright, I will have to talk to some persons in the alliance tomorrow. They make many persons be very horrible to Luke. Entire Squaddrons of pilots sometimes ambush poor Luke to beat him up. Today Wedge, Wes and Hobbie found him in the hangar with a bleeding nose. I am sure the leading persons of the allinace, who want to get rid of Luke are behind all this. I am glad, that Wedge, Wes and Hobbie stick with Luke, since I once saw them talking to some pilots, which are horrible to Luke. I am playing with the thought to pull him off-duty, since I can not stand the thought of him being send on an assault in THIS condition. I do not get, why some people in the alliance doubt, that Luke is on the same side as we are. I do not even get, why those pilots can't leave poor Luke alone._

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0337, Logbook entry:_

_I don't know, wether I should kiss or kill Lando right now. He sent me an encyrpted message. At least I know him and Chewie are alive. He probably doesn't know, what time it is around here...otherwise he wouldn't have commed me outta my bed. I need to find someone, who is able to decrypt Lando's message. I need to know, what this is about. Probably Wedge, Wes or Hobbie can help me with this. Need to tell Luke about the message tomorrow._

Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0702, Logbook entry:

Leia made it happen. She really pulled me off-duty. One part of me is grateful about it, since I have enough time to gather my thoughts now, the other part of me thinks it's wrong. I am not injured, nor I am sick! I'm glad, that Lando finally send us a message. We finally know, that he is alive! No one would've suspected that, but I was as worried about him as Leia was. We haven't known one another for long, but he has already become a really good friend of mine. I have to remind my self to ask Master Yoda, if it's really true, that Darth Vader's my father.

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0755, Logbook entry:_

_Wedge volunteered to help me with Lando's encrypted message. He is a buddy of Luke and he also still owes me a favour. I told Luke's buddy's to drop the formalities, while we are off-duty. They still have some problems with it, but I think they will get used to it by the time. He began to decrypt the message Lando sent me. Won't be long, until we get his news. If I have to send a message back to Lando, I'll probably have to decrypt it and send it on a comm-channel, which doesn't get through listening posts of the Empire, but these are rare at the moment, since the Empire has listening posts on many worlds. I think they also have those on worlds controlled by the alliance, but., that's only a wild guess, since the Empire normally uses droids to get to our Intel. Next time I have to tell Lando not to use signal codes of the Alliance, because of those posts. Alliance signals get pinned down by the Empire really easily and then Jabba is the smallest of our problems._


	9. Dropping Formalities and Enemy Spies

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0906, Logbook entry:_

_Wedge has just finished decrypting the first part of the message. Won't be long, until Luke and I find out, how things are on Tatooine. I have to keep on telling Wedge, Wes and Hobbie to call me Leia, when we are off-duty, but I always have to correct those guys, since they keep on calling me "Princess", even, if we aren't on-duty. I don't get these guys...not even LANDO had problems, as I told him to call me Leia and has known me for only a few days. Probably they keep on calling me "Princess", while we are off-duty, because I have always had a higher ranking, then them. Since they joined the alliance, to make my point very clear._

Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1202, Logbook entry:

The Imps are staying quiet. Too quiet for my taste. Some guys think, that they think, that they have scared us off, after this MESS on Hoth, so they don't have to do extra work, some other think, that they've gotten a bit scared, after I destroyed the Death Star, which happened 3 years ago, and almost killed Vader, I'm already surprised, that they brought this up on the holo-net, but Leia, Chewie, Lando and I know what's behind this: Vader tries to get me on their side. I just know this, but I will NOT let him. Shall the Empire fall, WITHOUT ME! I AM A JEDI! MY PLACE IS WITH THE REBELS!

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1206, Logbook entry:_

_I had to take the Logbook away and leave the room, so Luke can calm down. The meetings with the people, who want Luke outta the alliance, were a NIGHTMARE! They said, I was showing too much empathy and, that this behavior wasn't "suitable". As if I was still an Imperial Senator! I can concider myself fortunate, that I have Mon Mothma on my side. She is the supreme leader of the alliance. My father wanted her to have the post, after he died. Probably, because he thought this would be too much for me and, because Mon Mothma is way more experienced, then I am. At the days of the Republic, they both have been in the Senate and they've been friends. She's doing a great job, I can say. Supreme Leader...I do not think I would've managed this, but I am also a leading person. The thing I write down next might be made up outta thin air, but I think, those leading persons, which want Luke outta the alliance, are Imperial Spies._

Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1553, Logbook entry:

I know, that sounds carefree, but I think Leia worries too much. Since this thing got out, I even have enemies in the alliance, but I don't think those guys in the rebel brass, are Imperial Spies. Still...Leia's a good friend, just like Han, Chewie, Lando, Artoo and even Threepio, even, if he is annoying sometimes. I am happy to have them all. Master Yoda always told me, that attachments weaken jedi. I hate to write this down, but I doubt, that this can be good. I care for my friends and the people I love and I would do anything to protect them, but in WHAT way does this make me a bad jedi? I doubt all jedi acted, as calm as Yoda or Obi-Wan, but how should I know this? The most Holocrons were destroyed, or locked away by the Emperor, holobooks were destroyed at "the Purge" or locked away too. Feelings, Attachments or Emotions aren't the enemies of jedi. It's fear at my point of view.

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Watch out for the dark Side jedi."

It just makes NO sense to me how attachment or emotions can be wrong. I've felt, what the sentece above this says myself on Bespin...and at the end Leia, Lando and Chewie had to save ME, but as long as you don't let fear and hate get to you, a jedi should also allow himself emotions. I am supposed to rebuild the jedi order one day. I do not have any idea how to do this and, if it hadn't been for my friends, I probably would've given up already. It just can't be good to give up attachments. I can't imagine a life, without Leia, Han, Chewie, Artoo, Threepio (Han would be annoyed, if he was here right now) and I can't even think away Lando from my life anymore. I have him to thank for being alive, after this incident on Bespin after all.


	10. A threat, an idea and Lando's message

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0555, Logbook entry:_

_Outstanding news! Wedge has finished decrypting the message and he really had enough nerve to comm me out of bed at 5 o' clock in the morning. He will pay for this one! I am the only one, who knows it at the moment, since I am NOT going to comm Luke outta bed, even though, it could probably be better, since Vader probably messes with him in his sleep. Or maybe I just worry too much and Chewie is right, with the fact, that I am destroying myself. The ways of the jedi are a mystery to me and so are the ways of the sith, Only Luke knows the secret, but I probably shouldn't start worrying about this too. This afternoon I will watch Lando's message along with Luke. I sure hope him and Chewie are alright and I hope they found some details about Jabba and Han and this Boba Fett guy. We will probably have to negociate about WHO GETS THE OPPERTUNITY TO KILL THIS GUY!_

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0911, Logbook entry:_

_Alright, that is definatly enough! I will ask for an exemination, people to supervise some of my collegues! These incidents shall end for good! Why?! SIMPLE! My collegues send Luke KILLING THREATS! I know, that he would never admit this in front of me, but I think he is scared, when he is on duty. He always sticks close to Wedge, Wes and Hobbie, who have been send threating holo-messages as well, by their comrades. When he is off-duty, the only people he wants to be with are Wedge, Wes, Hobbie and me. I will probably have to ask Lando to return to the fleet and take Luke with him to Tatooine. He won't be excatly happy there, but he would not have to be scared of killing threats...and I will probably come to Tatooine myself sooner or later. If Han was here Luke would probably spill his guts to him. Luke often does this, when only Han is there. They often act like my protectors and they don't want to get me worried, but I find out every now and then. Luke and Lando are friends too, but they are not as close as Luke and Han are. Luke also tells Lando much, but Han knows secrets Luke would never tell to Lando, or not even me. I'm not too sure about Chewie on this one. I need to be careful not to get caught writing this, since my collegues always try to get a glimpse on, what I am doing. I can't say, that it does not annoy me, because it DOES, but I have to keep down my anger. I AM STILL A PRINCESS! We should really go to Tatooine. The both of us. Luke and I. We'll probably go insane on this fleet sooner or later and on Tatooine we would have less things to worry about. I will have to concider asking Lando this. I know Lando refused to take me to Tatooine, because he wanted to ensure safety for the both of us, but I'd rather deal with a Hutt crime lord and his bounty-hunter, since I refuse to stay on the fleet any longer, with my collegues breath on our necks and I am sure Luke is thinking excatly the same. Well...I still have a mountain of work to do, but I can not focus, since Luke and I are going to watch Lando's message at lunch. I can hardly wait. I am acting like a small child now, but I still have to say this one: When I am in meetings I have to bite my lips, so I don't call my collegues, which want to get Luke outta the alliance, all horrible names I know. Since I know Han I know some nice ones and Lando taught me some nice ones too. He should teach Luke these one day._

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1909, Logbook entry:_

_Luke and I watched the message at lunch and I did not expect, that things would have ended up this...bad. It's...well...difficult to describe. I am going to write down, what he said:_

_**LANDO'S HOLO-MESSAGE**_

_**"Hello Leia, hello Luke. This is Lando. I hope this message finds you well. I tried to comm you, when Chewie and I arrived on Tatooine, but someone or something was jamming the signals. I just wanted to tell you, that we are alright...more or less. If you skip the tries of certain people, trying to kill Chewie and me. "Welcome to Tattoine" is the only thing I say about it. I haven't made any progrees on finding Jabba's palace. Every time I can arrange a meeting with someone, I find this certain someone on the floor of a cantina dead at the time we are supposed to meet. This is not gonna end up really well. I hate to say this, since I am the one, who messed everything up for the alliance, but...I think we should do this together. Eight eyes can see more then four and, if Chewie and I continue like this, we'll soon have prices on our heads. Luke I really could use some help, when it comes to the fact not to incite anything. Have been in a few cantina fights already and I do not want every bounty hunter and criminal on Tatooine to reconize me. Think about it. I will need to encrypt this message, since I do not want the Imps to watch it. This does not concern those black and white guys. Need to end now. I am near Ancorhead and, if the security catches me transmitting...I don't want to think about, what would happen. If you want to awnser this message, make sure to encrypt it and send it straight to the Falcon. Need to leave now. Lando over and out.**_

_Lando you just made my day, do you know this? It probably won't be easy to talk Luke and me out at Mon Mothma, but I think it will be better for Luke and me and we should be a heap of help to Lando and Chewie. Luke knows this place as good as his own pockets and I want to do my part too. I will NOT sit on the fleet, while Luke, Chewie and Lando look for Han and besides, I would not be able to leave those guys alone for 5 minutes, without them doing something stupid._


	11. Alliance gossip and Sarkli

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0901, Logbook entry:_

_Our reply to Lando is on the way to Tatooine. I managed to encrypt it good, even though I don't understand much of technique. It might take Lando time to encrypt this, but at least I know, that the Imps won't watch the message. Lando's right. It really does not concern those guys. My collegues are quiet at the moment. The last killing threat for Luke was sent days ago, but Wes, Hobbie and Wedge still get threats from their comrades and their has already been an incident, where Wedge and some pilot named Sarkli ended up in the medical bay. Sarkli came out after a few minutes with a patched up nose, but Wedge...I can say that he was damn lucky, if he did not end up in a bacta-tank. Sarkli beat him up and Wedge broke his nose in self-defense. Nothing more nothing less. I hope neither Luke nor Wes and Hobbie will beat up Sarkli now. Especially not Luke or he will proof my collegues right, that he is turning into a monster like Vader and I do not want Wes and Hobbie to end up on punishment duty. Oh no...something is going on in the hangar bay. Gotta continue later._

Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0911, Logbook entry:

Can't belive, that Leia kept Hobbie and me back from beating up this Sarkli guy. Wes tried to prevent us too, even if he was angry too, about Wedge ending up in the medical bay, because of Sarkli. Leia was grabbing my wrists and Wes had grabbed Hobbie's wrist. Glad that Leia will keep her mouth shut in front of her collegues. I think many of them will approve this still. Sometimes entire squaddrons still ambush Wedge, Wes, Hobbie and me to beat us up. Sometimes the older pilots come to our aid. Sometimes they are shocked, how they are treating us, and then they say that, and sometimes they just leave after they chased the other pilots away. If people did this earlier, Han wouldn't have been afraid to get his knuckles bloody, to punish them. I do not like how they talk about Lando either. He might have been some kind of a scoundel, but he is one of the kind. Just recently I heared a pilot say "No offense to Princess Leia, but she is picking up strange people all over the galaxy. I can understand, why he brought this farmboy, this smuggler and this Wookie here, but I don't think this Lando Calrissian is safe to join the Alliance. I heared he worked with the Imps before."...really this is just so unfair opposite him. He has not many friends in the alliance. Leia, Chewie and I did not tell anything about Lando's deal with the Empire, but there are still holo-net news. Almost half of the alliance watches those. I have to admit, that Wes Wedge and Hobbie were sceptical towards him too, but now they are okay with him. Good! Wedge likes him and he thinks he's trustworthy and a good leader. It's strange, that Leia mentioned a thing like this, as I was still in the medical bay. They think, that Lando makes a good general to the alliance and to be the honest...I do too.


	12. Lando's return

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2212, Logbook entry:_

_No, being stuck in the same room for more then a few hours does not make people want to kill each other. Working overtime makes people want to kill each other. I have proove for this. After today's meeting 2 of my collegues looked like they wanted to kill each other. Can't say, that I blame them. At the moment we all work overtime and it's leaving marks already. It's just going for a week, but I am tierd right now. My collegues probably want to kill each other, because of the lack of sleep. I woke up at 0545 in the morning, but I was still tierd, because I had been working until 2212 and today I had to work 2200. Lando is going to return to the fleet anytime soon. This time I got his message sooner. Wes decrypted it this time. Probably the suns of Tatooine play havoc with the comm-frequencies. I don't know if this is really right. I'll have to ask Luke about it. He grew up there after all. I even managed to talk Luke and me out at Mon Mothma's. Lando and Chewie are going to take us to Tatooine. We'll do this together. We'll get away from this force-forsaken fleet and help Lando and Chewie find Jabba, this bounty-hunter and especially Han._

Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1956, Logbook entry:

I can't possibly work now. Too much has happened. We're leaving this force-forsaken cruiser. We're going back to Tatooine. We'll save Han. It's not really a joy to go back to Tatooine, but I will try to forget this. For Han and all my other friends. I will have to return to Dagobah soon after this to finish my jedi training. I hope we will wrap this up fast. I don't want to imagine how Han's feeling now. I can't stand seeing my friends suffering, what got me into bad situations every now and then. Leia is a wreck sometimes. She must really love Han. Lando told me about the entire thing. She locks herself away in her quarters and cries sometimes. She would often talk to Lando about this, but not to me. I do not mind very much though. Lando belongs to us now. He's an ally...a survivor...that's...how I knew I could trust him. Leia sometimes says, that I trust to easily, but I don't trust every person I meet just like that. Leia must know me long enough to know this. Leia did not trust Lando at all, as we returned to the fleet. I was unconscious back then and I am pretty sure Leia's and Lando's lips are sealed about, how they made peace with one another. I'm glad about it, otherwise it probably would've ended up in one of those bad cases, where friends argue and you are between it all and you do not want to take anyone's side. I'm all too familliar with this stuff. It's normal, when you hang out with Leia and Han, but it wasn't like that between Leia and Lando. They just sat at different places of this ship, not talking to one another for days. Sometimes I do not understand them all. Wedge is still in the medical bay. Hobbie still wants to go beat Sarkli up. I don't see, why Wes wanted to hold Hobbie back. Leia and Wes should've known, that he would freak out at this. Hobbie never liked Sarkli. That's not a secret in the alliance. I don't like Sarkli either. Almost no pilot does, not even the older ones and they're mostly leaders.

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 1733, Logbook entry:_

_Lando hasn't send any messages for a while now, but today Luke and I were talking to him on a secret comm-channel. He is somewhere between the Kuat and the Uphrades system. I am not a navigator so I do not know where excatly. I'd like to know how he made it past the Imperials, if he really was in the Kuat system. At this place our enemies build their ships. Rumors say, that even parts of the first Death Star were made there. Now...rumor has it. Lando is going to be here soon and then we wil be off to Tatooine. Lando checked the holonet for anything new going on in Jabba's palace, but he did not find anything. Chewie and Lando get along good. I did not know why, because Chewie almost choked Lando to death back at Cloud City, but I clearly don't want to look like I am overly curious.. The guys are allowed to keep certain things to themselves too._


	13. Lando's return II

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2210, Logbook entry:_

_Lando and Chewie have returned to the fleet. We're sitting together enjoying drinks now. It's kinda strange how things just manage to go on. It could be like we were four leading persons in the Rebel Alliance off-duty, but now we are discussing strategies on how to gain information. Well...it started that way, but the guys have drunken too much to stay serious and, if I am not mistaken Lando's completely drunk right now...okay he IS drunk. Luke just confirmed it. We need to drag the guy to bed now. Gotta stop writing._

_Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 2317, Logbook entry:_

_Okay...I do NOT want to have a thing like this with Lando, or Luke, or Han EVER AGAIN! Luke and I were dragging Lando to bed, the guy was trying to fight himself free from our grip and puked on the floor in the hangar. That was an ugly thing to watch I can say, but now the guy is finally asleep. Luke's gone to bed straight afterwards. As Lando was still sober he told us, that we would leave for Tatooine the day after tomorrow. I have to ensure, that he is not gonna be drunk then again, since he is the only one, who can fly the "Falcon" properly, except for Han and Chewie. I'm not that familliar with piloting and Luke skills are not that sharp. The best thing he has ever flown was a mere X-Wing._

**Orbit over Abrigado Rae - Rebel Fleet, 0809, Logbook entry:**

**Oh man...my head's killing me! I should've just gone to lunch with Luke, Leia and Chewie yesterday. Not that I would say no to a good drink, but this day lunch would've been a better method, than drinks. Many people know how easy I can get drunk and now I have Luke and Leia to add to my list of those people. Hopefully I can get outta here soon. Need to make preperations, before we leave for Tatooine tomorrow. Leia got me fully updated on, what happened after Chewie and I were off to that mudball. Especially the thing with the killing threats left me shocked. I am not really sure, if I can trust the brass of the Alliance again, but I trust Leia...and she and Luke trust me...depend on me. Strange feeling I can say. I rarely ever had it. The only time I had this feeling, before was on runs with Han and Chewie. Leia even managed to get a permission for her and Luke to leave this ship. Some day I'm gonna have to ask her how she always manages that. If we had met her sooner she would've made a good criminal. She'd have managed to talk herself out of almost every situation...well...enough from my twisted fantasies. Should get some more sleep, before planning how to go on as soon as we are all on Tatooine again. Leia said she'd make sure, that I don't drink anymore alcohol today and through our entire journey to Tatooine. I do not like it, but I can't blame her either, after this joy from yesterday. Especially this "incident" in the hangar. If this was the Empire I'd end up locked in a brig. No...I've never served with Imperial Millitary before. Just some stories Han told me one day. He went through it himself, or saw it happen. Ever since Han told me that, I've been hating the Empire harder then ever.**


	14. Journey to Tatooine

_Hyperspace - Milenium Falcon, 0600, Logbook entry:_

_I am still tierd, but relieved, that we are off to Tattoine now. Lando made us get up at_

_4 o'clock in the morning. Barely anyone was awake there to see us departing. Not that that was not approved, but hey...that was Lando's idea not mine or Luke's. That guy is still sleeping in the cargo hold. I have no idea how he can sleep on a cold durasteel floor...or why Lando just dozed off at the Pazaak table. I think to deaprt at this hour was a REALLY dim-witted idea. I have no idea on how to proceed with that idea of a rescue, but I don't think I should wake the boys up now. Especially not Luke._

_Atzteri System - Milenium Falcon, 1144, Logbook entry:_

_Lucky for us we are in Alliance space now. If Atzteri was still under Imperial rule, probably a load of TIE-fighters would be after us now and the crew of a dozen of Imerial Star Destroyers would be gunning for us right now. I can't remember when the Alliance liberated this place. The number of Alliance Victories grow day by day, since the Death Star was destroyed. Luke is playing Sabacc against Chewie now. Chewie's beaten him everytime. I do not know why, but I have the feeling that Luke either just doesn't like to gamble anymore, what would be strange, since he always loved to play Pazaak against Han and he always was so happy, when he beat Han, or that he still has this thing with Vader on his mind, what would be more likely. I still refuse to belive that Vader is his father, though some of my collegues still do. They all think Luke, with a Sith Lord as a father, does not have a place in the Rebel Alliance and they say it after Luke saved us all at Yavin IV. Noboy of these people are a tiny bit of thankful. If it was for me they'd have been thrown outta Command long ago, but it's outta my hands and as long as I can't prove that they are behind the killing threats on Luke or I deliver proof of the other things that happened, since I am mostly the only one who saw it live, I can't do anything about 'em. Lando says we're going to jump to hyperspace again soon on our way to...how should I know? I'm an Alliance Leader and not a navigator._

**Hyperspace - Milenium Falcon, 1156, Logbook entry:**

**So this is it. If we keep our course, avoid Imperial Space and most importantly, if the engines don't fall or the hyperdrive stops working again we'll be on Tatooine in no time at all. If we have technical difficulties I'm probably the one to prevent the worst. I asked Luke to help me chck through the engines and the hyperdrive yesterday, but all he said was "What am I, a jedi, or a space freighter mechanic?". Charming Luke! Charming indeed! There is certainly more behind this...I'm still working on putting the pieces together. Same at our Rescue. I'm trying to get information about tricks, traps and defenses of a Hutt Palace. Just argued with some guy on the holo-net, who said that I would get no information, I could depend on and I still I had to bargin with the guy for a long time until I got the information. Ugh...people! But hey...water under the bridge. Bad information is better then no information. Han and I had to learn this the hard way, but sometimes bad information can be worse then a Hutt on Glitterstim...get things more instable then a drunken Savrip on a speederbike.**


	15. Freighter Fever

_Hyperspace - Millenium Falcon, 0244, Logbook entry:_

_I have never been to Tatooine before in my entire life, but I heared the tales of Luke, Chewie and Lando and I can say that I am doing this all for Han. I now know that they have Moisture farmers on Tatooine for a good reason. If it weren't for the Moisture farmers the people on Tatooine would've all died of thirst. Not to mention that you have to glance over your shoulder all five minutes, since you have to suspect that someone is spying on you...even at the edge of the desert, bounty-hunters trying to chop off your head for a few credits and the "liquid atmosphere" of this place, as Lando has described it. I'm nearing Tatooine with mixed up feelings. I know that the time there will be dreadful but I will allow to be shot at by pirates, mauled by wampas and get important bodyparts frozen off to get Han back._

**Hyperspace - Millenium Flacon, 0249, Logbook entry:**

**Ugh...sometimes I don't understand women. The last part of Leia's entry really could've been outta a mushy holo-book or a sob-story on the holo-net. Don't get me wrong...I like Leia...as a friend but this was a bit to much for my taste. I have often been romantically involved with women but the right one hasn't been between them yet but I think it can really work out with Leia and Han. I think my old friend has found the right woman. I think I should stop writing about Romance since Luke is peeking over my shoulder and trying to catch a glimpse on all this. No one of us is tierd now...I guess that's what I get from being coped up in a Corellian Space Freighter with those guys. Heh...**

_Hyperspace - Millenium Falcon, 0255, Logbook entry:_

_Lando is being a crank right now. Okay I better cut it out, since I am not really good when it comes to sarcasm. It was once again a dim-witted idea to stay up so long. Sooner or later we will get on each other's nervers but we'll still have to hold up in here until we arrive at Tatooine. Serious case of Cabin Fever. Or Freighter Fever, or better Spaceship Fever, or Hunk-of-Junk Fever, or Falcon Fever. Great! I am already coming up with silly names on what's happening here, since I have nothing better to do. We better arrive at Tatooine soon or we all gonna go insane._


	16. Businessman and General

_Belsavis System - Millenium Flacon, 1147, Logbook entry:_

_Nice going Lando! It was his idea to fly through the Korriban System. Of all possible ways he could've taken it had to be KORRIBAN! in this system the star destroyers attacked us. No wonder, since we are probably on top of the Empire's Most Wanted list and if we are then the list of charges is a kilometer long already. They did damage to our hyperdrive, Lando got the idea to flee into the Belsavis system and as we arrived there the hyperdrive blew. Quite good strategy Lando! No we are away from the enemy ships but can't go to Tatooine anymore! We're stuck! Lando keeps swearing into the cargo hold and tries to figure out an idea on how to fix the hyperdrive. Probably Chewie is going to do it in the end, with a little help of Artoo. Yeah...we also took the droids, but we shut off Threepio. Lando begged me to do it, since he is really getting on his nerves...and Luke's too. I hope they don't complain when I'll have to shut him back on on Tatooine. For some things he probably can be useful._

**Belsavis System - Millenium Falcon, 1155, Logbook entry:**

**Leia just loves to torture me doesn't she? I thought she had forgiven me that incident at Cloud City and now she wants to set the golden monster loose as soon as we hit Tatooine! If this monster isn't shut off it gets on anybody nerves, doesn't let us work on our own or butts right into private situations. Leia told me that this also happened as she and Han kissed for the first time. I should put this on the holo-net as a tip for people with lovers: If you want to have some alone time with your lover, you should shut off all protocol droids in your house. Maybe I should start a holo-net column..."Ask Lando" or something like it. I could give some tips, which are REALLY useful.**

_Belsavis System - Millenium Falcon, 1201, Logbook entry:_

_Lando should better scratch that idea of a column on the holo-net or the women, who read it will be emotionally messed up or something like it afterwards. Not only because of that he should better scratch that idea also because his talents would be wasted. He might be a good business man but he is also a good fighter and a brilliant leader. I should really make him concider being a general into the alliance. Someone like him would be an excellen addition to our side. Better we have him, than the Empire...heh. Since the time I brought this up for the first time, I haven't mentioned it again. Probably he changed his mind about it. It would be really good. I can only hope. I think Lando, or Chewie or whoever has gotten the hyperdrive up and running again. Next stop...I don't know. I'm an alliance leader not a navigator!_


	17. Arrival on the edge of space

_Naboo System - Millenium Falcon, 1201, Logbook entry:_

_The way to Tatooine takes longer then I expected. I might not be a naviagator but I certainly hadn't expected the way to be this long. We are in the Naboo system right now. Somehow I feel connected to this planet. I don't know why but I do. The only reason I know this planet is because my father had told me about one of his old friends as I was like eight. She had been the Senator of Naboo back in the Clone Wars but somehow she had been murdered. It can't be the force since I am fairly certain that I am NOT force-sensitive but if it isn't the force then what else could it be?_

**Hyperspace - Millenium Falcon, 0600, Logbook entry:**

**This is it! We're nearly there. Tatooine isn't far away anymore. Luke is meditating...for some reason. How should I know? I'm no jedi. Leia and Chewie are somewhere in the cargo hold. I am alone in the cockpit now and I'm trying to gain information about Jabba's security from some criminals on the holo-net while I am writing this. I know this can be a quite untrustworthy source of information but what other options do we have? Awnser: NONE! The people of the Rebel Alliance also depend on criminals and smugglers. Even the brass. That's useful and crazy at the same time. Otherwise Han and Chewie probably never would've ended up with them and neither would I.**

_Tatooine - Mos Eisley Spaceport, 1100, Logbook entry:_

_Now I am 2 hours on Tatooine and what have I been doing? Sweating! Tatooine is pretty hot. Mostly populated by farmers and petty criminals, like the Empire would put it...UGH! Obviously Luke, Chewie and Lando are used to the heat on Tatooine. Lando has probably been here more than just once, Chewie has been doing business with Han here and Luke? Luke grew up here so he would be used to that heat. Only I am not. My travels as a diplomat and an Alliance Leader may have taken me to some other planets but no planet has even been like this one._

**Tatooine - Millenium Falcon, 1134, Logbook entry:**

**Welcome to the Bantha Tail end of space. Otherwise known as Tatooine.****I've been here more than just once and there is one thing I know about the planet: Landing here is the closest thing you get to landing onto a glowing SUN! Unless you are REALLY REALLY unlucky. Trust me...one bad thing has to chase the next one until you end up doing an emergency landing onto a SUN! Chewie is used to the heat and so is Luke (How wouldn't he be? He grew up on this mudball!) but I think I better keep an eye on Leia since I do not want her to collapse from the heat here. She'd hate me if I let that happen. Not to mention the fact that I would get in trouble with the brass of the alliance and with Han. Luke always keeps on saying that if there was a light spot in the galaxy you are the furthest away from it on this planet but even this glowing mudball of a planet is better than a fleet were the crew has marked you as traitor and wants you killed in the dust.**


	18. Plan in the making

**Mos Eisley Spaceport - Tatooine, 1157, Logbook entry: **

**There is one thing I can say about ending up on Tatooine: Sooner of later you go insane, because you need to camp in some old Corellian freighter. It's excatly, what Luke, Leia, Chewie and I do, but where else are we supposed to sleep? Ring at someone's doorbell and ask the inhabitants of the house to take us in? That would be low, even for Smugglers or Criminals or people, who are REALLY desprate! So we have no other option, but to sleep in the "Falcon". There is still one good thing about being stuck into this pirate town: I managed to convince some of Jabba's lackeys to btray him and give me information about Han. In exchange I gave them Credits. Good to get a flight of Tatooine, if they don't have their own ship, or for...ahh whatever! Today Luke came around and told me to see a medic about my snoring. Either Luke is hearing things, because of his powers or he is trying to provoke me! Don't get me wrong...I like the guy...I really do! It's just...Luke hasn't been the only one to tell me, that I am snoring, even though I most certainly DON'T! Leia did, Han did (even though that was a long time ago) and even CHEWIE did, though I a most certain Wookie's snore even louder!**

_Mos Eisley Spaceport - Tatooine, 1159, Logbook entry:_

_If I was at Lando's Place, I would be REALLY REALLY quiet now, since not even Chewie can beat him, when it comes to snoring! No kidding! It's really true! He's is keeping Luke, Chewie and me up all night. Eventually we just crash on our bunks after a few minutes...or hours, because we can't keep our eyes open any longer. Sometimes we just let Lando do all the work of the morning and sleep for a few more hours and tell him, that this is what he gets for keeping us up all night with his snoring. Maybe other people even hear it all the way down the spaceport and ask themselves "How does anyone sleep on that ship?". Basically it's me who tells Lando, that he is keeping us up all night with his snoring. Luke doesn't want to dwell on it so much, since he doesn't want us attacking each other sooner or later. A result of being out in the sun of Tatooine for too long or some other stuff, that I do not wish to write down in this logbook. I can basically feel, that we are getting closer to Han, but we still gotta figure out a way to get in that slimey hole of a hutt palace. Sometimes I am looking at the information Lando managed to gain and try to figure out a way, but there are barely any clear details into them. Lando could easily manage to steal the uniform of one of Jabba's security people, but the problem about that is the "HOW?". Jabbas security people are almost always into the palace. We would probably have to break into the palace, kill one of them, let Lando put on the uniform and than slip under the other security people...or wait for a good oppertunity...a time, where they leave the palace. Then we gotta strike and smuggle Lando in the palace. Somehow we also should take care of, how we keep contact with him. Well...it's all still in the making. _


	19. Rebels in Disguise

_Mos Eisley Cantina - Tatooine, 1944, Logbook entry:_

_It's taking shape. Lando is close to a real breakthrough. He is talking to some guy in the Cantina right now, while I am writing that. Earlier he sold slaves to Jabba (ugh..) and did all kinds of so-called chores for him, so obviously he knows a lot about Jabba. Later he managed to get in tight with Lando and Lando managed, that the guy owes him favours. More than just one I can tell._

Mos Eisley Spaceport - Tatooine, 2022, Logbook entry:

The force is with us all. Lando has managed to put a plan together, that could get us into Jabba's palace unseen and get us out in one piece. All we got to do is take the uniform of one of the skiff guards, let Lando put it on and slip him between Jabba croanies, with a commlink, so we can keep contact with him. We're surely NOT gonna send him in the Rancor's nest, without any way to keep contact with us and inform us in case something goes wrong. In Jabba's palace Lando can spy on Jabba and get out stuff we can turn against him. Next will be the droids. I will slip Artoo and Threepio in there, with a message of mine and make it look like I want to give them to him as a present. Then Leia will have her part of the show. We'll disguise her as a bounty-hunter and get her in the palace with Chewie as bait. Chewie is known as Han's companion and therefore has a high price on his head, like Han had. Jabba's doing. Ugh... If we disguise Leia as a bounty-hunter and she takes Chewie to the palace, she will gain Jabba's trust and no one will suspect her. When no one is looking, she will free Han and Chewie, get the droids and then Lando and I will bail them outta this worm din. The perfect plan. It will all go quick and Jabba won't even know anything. Got to stop now. Lando called me. Sounded like something serious!

**Mos Eisley Spaceport - Tatooine, 2322, Logbook entry:**

**This about wraps it up. We are almost ready to get the plan moving. Since we are all together here on Tatooine, the bounty-hunters are getting more gutsy. One of those creeps slipped into our docking bay two hours ago. Boushh was what they called them and I say "was", because Leia and I took him down. That guy tried to capture Chewie and hand him over to Jabba. The oppertunity is somewhat perfect. Now we do not have to worry about Leia's disguise anymore. About mine...well...I got my ways about that.**


	20. Phase one up and running

_Jundland desert - Lars moisture farm (or what's left of it), 1122, Logbook entry:_

_Phase one of the plan is up and running. Lando's in the palace. He managed to steal the uniform of one lonely wandering skiff guard. NO! He did not murder the guard. He used his persuading skills, but if he was as sucessful with the guard as he is with some women, I can not understand, how he managed that! Luke is at Obi-Wan's old hut at the moment and he ordered me to hide at the moisture farm of his late relatives. The Empire's surely not gonna come back to a ruin and Sandpeople are only gonna attack something, which also has some kind of use to them and WHAT good would a ruin do them? Not really much. It's not much longer and then we will have Han back. May the force be with us._

Mos Eisley Spaceport - Millenium Falcon, 1233, Logbook entry:

It's going good. Lando's in and this fat blubber slug, as Han would probably put it, doesn't suspect a thing! I maybe shouldn't say this, as a jedi, but I still can't believe how stupid this Hutt is. I've seen womprats smarter, than him. Uhh...maybe I shouldn't go on like this and I surely should stop flooding our logbook with insults, even though Jabba doesn't deserve it any other way for capturing Han, especailly outta Leia's point of view...and Chewie's. He has a really special bond with Han. He saved Chewie some time ago and since that day, they are traveling through the galaxy together. A Life-Debt or something...I am not really familliar with this. I believe Han explained it once to me, but if he did, I really can't remember much...or better said nothing. Still...somewhat I can understand Chewie. Han has become his friend and well...I know how I felt like, when my friends needed help. I couldn't sit around and do nothing, but now I also know, that you can not rush things at this subject, because this won't do anyone any good. Not your friends and most certainly not you! I am living proof for this after all...or my hand. Sometimes you even wind up in danger and your friends gotta save you in the end...that may only happened with me, but it's an option, isn't it?


	21. May the force be with us

Mos Eisley Spaceport - Tatooine, 1333, Logbook entry:

This might be one of the last Logbook entries, because I will slip the droids into Jabba's palace tomorrow and then Leia will follow suit with Chewie. Lando has discovered, where Han is and tomorrow there is gonna be some kind of big party at the palace and when everyone is asleep from too many alcohol and drugs, Leia and Chewie will free Han and then Lando and I will have our part of the show, with bailing them outta their. Still...I am starting to worry for Lando's safety. He might be saying, that no one is suspecting him, but even over commlink, I could sense, that he wasn't really sure, if that was true. Hopefully he won't be held captive, as soon as we pull into the palace, because we would have to save two then: Lando and Han! Would be nice wouldn't it. Clearly...NOT! I hope everything goes well and nobody will get captured. We already have problems with the Empire, so we clearly do NOT want any trouble with the Hutts. There are rumors about them being tight with the Imperials, but it doesn't really seem so, even though some bounty-hunters, who work for Hutts barely ever work for the Empire. Still...one way or another...we will either get Han out or die trying, even though, I expect all of us to reach a really high age, but that's only my oppinnion. Either way...tomorrow it is time to bail Han outta this mud din! May the force be with us.

_Mos Eisley Spaceport - Tatooine, 2237, Logbook entry:_

_Luke says, that I should sleep. Chewie says, that I should sleep and even Lando said I should sleep over commlink. Maybe the boys are right. Maybe I should sleep, but still...I can't. In less then 12 hours our rescue mission will start and the boys say, that I will need my strength, but I am still nervous. Too nervous to sleep after all. I don't know why, because I have been on thousands of Alliance missions and led the biggest part of them. Many missions were about rescuing POW's, but maybe I am so nervous about this mission, because the man I love is involved. Yeah...maybe it's that. I am concerned on what happens there with Han. Lando says, that Han is hanging from Jabba's wall. By the way...I managed to convince Lando in accepting a General post. He says that he will only do it temporarly, but I don't believe that and I certainly don't think, that Mon Mothma will play along with that. Hehe...well...I maybe really should sleep to gather some strength. The boys are right! It's necessary and tomorrow I will finally have Han back. Finally be able to feel his embraces, taste his kisses and...Lando would probably lecture me now, about not living out phantasies about Han in out Logbook, but I can't help it, if I do so...I miss him. Still...tomorrow I will have him back and we will all get outta there alive, I just know it. Still...may the force be with us._


End file.
